


Summer

by tattooed324b21



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Implied Sexual Content, Like, Rilaya, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Wet Dream, basically yall in for a good story, have fun, really good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2018-06-07 18:50:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6819940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattooed324b21/pseuds/tattooed324b21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riley and Maya have to fake a realtionship for two months while on vacation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Put Money On It?

**Author's Note:**

> Just gonna mention here, in this universe Maya and Riley do know Lucas and Farkle but they aren't mentioned and Luther (Who is portrayed by Adam Hicks) Is a boy they met in high school who is friends with benefits with Maya, but Riley doesn't know this. And most of this will probably be from Maya's point of view.

"We could." I shrug. The room fills with laughter.

"No really, do you think it can be done?" Riley asks. I shrug again.

"Well, I'm already madly in love with you." I joke. Riley laughs again.

"But really, it would be funny, you know? And we could do it, like, on that trip your family is taking."

How the converstaion came to be beats me, but somehow me, Riley, and Luther, our loveable asshole of a friend, had ended up talking about what if me and Riley pretended to be in a relationship. Something that could never really happen, of course. But the thought is hilarious

"How about this. If you guys convince everyone on that trip, I'l give you a hundred bucks each when you get back." My eyes widen and I smile brightly. Two weeks of vacation with my best friend and getting a hundred bucks when we get back? This is basically a no-brainer.

"Oh, really? And what if we can't?" I ask. He smirks. You'll both give me a blowjob. Seperately or together, your choice." He says with a shit eating grin. I smirk and Riley shoves him playfully.

"Seriously, what do you want?" Riley asks. He taps his chin. "Hmm. Same thing in return. If you cant do it, you both give me a hundred bucks." Luther says. I raise an eyebrow. Me and Riley are already really close. We would really need to kick it up a notch to be a convincing couple. But, I think we can pull it off. This could be the easiest money I ever make.

"Fine." I mumble. I glance at Riley and she nods at me. He shakes both of our hands.

We talk a little bit more, mostly joking about the bet and how we're gonna do it. Luther just jokes about him wanting us to send videos every time we make out.

"Welp, I gotta get going." Riley says, getting up. "Ya know, curfew. Actually, neither of you would know. You both aways ignore your curfews." Riley leaves Luther's bedroom before either of us can protest even though she's right, leaving me and him alone.

"You won't get jealous?" I ask flirtily, moving closer to him now that RIley's gone. He chuckles deeply. "We aren't dating." He says. I nod. "Hmm. So you won't mind if we have a little fun on that trip." I say suggestively. I run my hand lightly over his arm and he pulls me into his lap so that I'm straddling him, before laughing at my suggestion. "Oh, please. You couldn't get her if you tried." He retorts. An idea pops into my head.

"And... what would you give me if I could?" I ask. His grin fades into a serious look.

"Well, wow, that's a big one. I'd give you three hundred bucks if you could do her." I actually hear _cha-ching_  in my mind at his words.

"And what do you want if I can't?" I ask. He presses his lips into my neck and I surpress a moan. "And please, for the love of God, don't say-"

"Five blowjobs. Whenever I want." He smirks.

"Ugh. It's alway blowjobs with you." I groan while involuntarily grinding my hips down on his. "What can I say, it's what I like."

"Okay, we need to come up with terms or whatever. Like, how do I prove to you I did it? Cause I could easily just lie." I question. Luther thinks for a moment.

"Record it or something. Or, like, record her voice saying you did it. I don't know. Preferably video, though. And multiple angles. I have a camera you can use." I groan and laugh. "Perv." I mumble into his neck. His hand creeps up my shirt and this time I do moan.

"Alright, do we have a deal?" I hold out my hand and Luther shakes it eagerly. "Prepare to lose, sweety." He says, before pressing his lips to mine.


	2. Coming Out

Riley and I stand in front of our parents holding hands. 

 

"We'd like to make an announcement." She starts. I nod. We already scripted this entire thing, prepared for anything our parents might say.

 

Riley nudges me. "Go." She whispers.

 

"Oh yeah." I whisper. I clear my throat. "Yeah. Uh... So, Riley and I think it's about time we tell you that." I take a deep breathe.  This is much harder than I thought it would be and I feel my skin turn cold. Riley squeezes my hand reeassuringly. "You got this." She whispers. I nod and take another breathe.

 

"We're in a relationship. Like, dating type stuff. I guess." I stop myself from rambling and scan the crown. Everyone is quiet and Riley squeezes my hand, reeassuring me again.

 

"Dammit." Cory mumbles. He pulls out his wallet and hands Topanga a twenty. She smile and stuffs in her pocket. "Told ya." She says, getting in his face. Told ya, told ya, told ya."

 

"Wait. Excuse me, what just happened?" I ask, finally releasing Rileys hand. "We're you guys betting on whether me and Riley would get together or not?" I question. Topanga shakes her head. "No, not exactly." 

 

"We both knew it would happen. The bet was whether it would happen before or after you girls graduated. I thought it's be slower than this." Cory grumbles. I blink at them with utter confusion. "What kind of parents..." I mumble. 

 

"So, that's all?" Topanga says cheerfully." Riley leaves my side to hug her parents, leaving me feeing completely alone as I look at my mom, awaiting her reaction. 

 

"Oh, Maya." I mother says, standing up. I tense at her tone and prepare for the worst. 

 

"I'm so sorry if I ever made you feel like you couldn't tell me." She says, wrapping her arms around me. I smile to myself. I don't know why, but coming out, even for a bet, feel so good. I turn and face Riley when she releases me.

 

"Kiss!" Topanga yell. I give her an odd look. "I thought parents were supposed to discourage that kind of activity?" I ask. Cory shrugs. "It's not like either of you are gonna get pregnant." He jokes. His wife shoves him. "Cory!" She exclaims. "Good point." I say.

 

"Kiss!" Topanga says again. I give Riley a panicked look. We didn't think any kissing would be nessecary until the actual trip. She nods slightly. "Okay..." I murmer to myself. I lean forward and close my eyes. Before I know it, her lips are on mine. I feel something in the pit of my stomach and my knees go weak. She moves away before I can really asses what that means. Our parents clap and Riley bows.

 

"I am so proud of you!" Rileys mom says. Riley smiles at me then walks over to sit with them

 

Something tells me this bet is gonna be a bit harder than I thought.


	3. Innocent Practice

"Welcome to the middle of nowhere!" Rileys dad announces. No one laughs. And for good reason. "Wow, tough crowd." He mumbles. I roll my eyes. It's just hitting me that this trip is probaby gonna be full of terribe jokes.

"Okay, girls. You may be a couple and this probably isn't good parenting," Topanga starts. "but you two will stay in this cabin, and me and your father will be staying in one that's just a five minute walk away. We're not letting you two ruin our vacation. And don't do anything stupid." She says, leading us inside. 

The cabin is basically a small house. There's a small living room with a flat screen t.v. and a bright orange couch to our left and a kitchen with an island to our right. Against the farthest wall there's a nice little fireplace. The entire thing is like a cozy little home.

"Just a five minute walk, and we will be ckecking on you." Cory says. Me and Riley carry our bags down the short hallway and enter our bedroom, the room to the left and the bathroom is across the hall.

"After you." I say, holding the door for her. I hear her parents snickering behind us. Sometimes I swear it's like we're the parents and they're the immature teengaers. This is gonna be great. I follow Riley inside and we both freeze. We're gonna be sleeping in the same bed all fucking month. We haven't shared a bed since middle school, so this wasn't commpetely unfamiliar, but still a bit odd. I look at her. "We can do this." I say reassuringly. She nods. "Except..." Riley trails off. I blink. "Except what?" I say, raising an accusing eyebrow at her. 

"I kinda was planning on sleeping naked. I didn't even pack any pajamas." My eyes go wide at her words. That is not what I was expecting. At. All. "W-well. You can where some of mine, I guess." I suggest, suddenly feeling myself grow flustered. She chuckes nervously and a small blush rises on her cheeks. "Yeah, okay." I put my bags down and open one of them up to find Riley some pajamas to borrow.

"We've been here only two minutes and we've already run into a problem." I mutter. "Do you think we'll last all summer?" She asks. I rummage through my bag for a change of clothes. "We better." I mutter. "I've already decided what I want to spend that money on." My brain is now set on  _my_ bet. I'll have to woo RIley if I want to win it. And the quicker I do it, the quicker we can move on and continue as friends. "I... thought maybe I'd buy you something." I say  catiously. I walk over to her a hand her a pair of pajamas. 

"Me? What would you buy me?" She asks curiously. I shrug and take her hands in mine, swinging them back and forth between us. "I don't know. What about Vamps tickets?" I laugh. Riley pretends to faint and I catch her in my arms before she hits the floor. "Are you serious? That would be like, so much money. Are you sure?" She says, standing on her own now. I nod.

"Anything for you." I lean forward and kiss her lips quickly. She looks stunned.

"What? If we get used to doing it, we can be more convincing." I reason. She just grins goofily. "Okay, I get that." Then she leans forward and her lips are on mine again. And they stay. It feels wierd just sitting there so I start to move my lips across hers. As soon as I do, I feel a warm sensation in the pit of my stomach and I move away from her. That's really gotta stop happening.

"That was like, three seconds." Riley says. I give her an amused look. "What, you think your parents are going to ask us to make out? You know what? They might." I mock. She shakes her head

"No, but we have to keep this up all summer. And I feel like convincing them for all of this time will take at least a little bit of making out." I can't believe my ears. Did she just suggest we practice making out? "And what makes you think that?" I ask. She scoffs. 

"You think my parents will be convinced that as a teenage couple sharing a room for the summer with one bed the most we can do is a three second kiss?" Riley smirks. I tap my chin. 

"Yeah, you're right." I swoop Riley off of her feet and dip her, looking at her for a moment before kissing her. I spin her back up and she places a hand over her chest. "A few of those might help our case." I say cockily. She smiles lazily. "Sure will." I chuckle and take my clothes into the bathroom. When I come back out, Riley's dressed in my pj's. 

"Mmm. You look good in my clothes." Riley gives me an odd look. "Too much?" I ask. "No, it's good that we're practicing like this. The more the better. If we get used to it in private, it'll be easier in pubic." She nods. I smile and step towards her. "You can never get too much practice." I whisper. I place my hands on on her waist and she shivers beneath my touch. This is too easy. I'll have this done by the end of the week and can spend the rest of this trip relaxing. 

I press my lips to Rileys neck and suck lightly. He breathing becomes ragged and I feel her heart rate speed up. Now biting lightly, Riley reaches her hand up and tangles her fingers in my hair. When I remove my lips I observe my work and blow lightly. 

"There. That should convince em." I say as if I've done nothing at all. "Shall we go see if they're still here to show them now or wait until morning? It'll be a little faded by then but I'll touch it up." Riley gives me a flustered look.

"M-morning." She stumbles out. I smile. "Alright then. Goodnight." I walk over to turn the lights off and we get in opposite sides of the bed. I immediately wrap my arm around her waist and cuddle into her.

"In case someone checks on us." I say. She turns and looks at me. "How come you get to be the big spoon?" She asks. I just gave her a hickey and that's what she has to say?

"Because it was my idea." I reply snarkily. "Well, I want to be the big spoon." She complains. "Well you can't be the big spoon." 

"Why not?" SHe asks. "Because then my back would be to you and I wouldn't be able to see your beautiful face." I say. Even in the dark room, I can see the blush rushing to her face. 

"Flirting is like second nature to you." She states. I smirk. "It's a gift and a ... Nope, it's actually just a gift." She giggles and I lean in to peck her lips quickly. 

"FIne, you're the big spoon." Riley agrees. I smile and put my arm around her waist again.

 

 

One day down. Sixty to go. 


	4. This Might Compicate Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very sorry for taking so long, i just wanted it to be good. It wont take as long for me to do the next one or any after that.

I wake up still cuddled into Riley. I love how natural all of this feels. It's as if we've been a couple since day one. I wake Riley up by peppering her neck with kisses. She smiles, before stiring in my arms and finaly opening her eyes. "Good morning beautiful." I mumble into her skin. SHe turns over, now facing me, and presses a quick kiss to my lips. "Good morning yourself." She grins.

"Awwww!" We hear from the doorway. Riey and I shoot up to see Topanga watching us from the doorway. "Mom!" Riley groans. 

"Breakfast is ready, and afterwards, someone is gonna come by and take you two on a nature walk, so get dressed. Topanga leaves us with one last squeal before closing the door.

"We'll, we've got her convinced." I say, throwing my egs over the edge of the bed to stand. RIley does the same on her side and walks ovr to her bag. "Well, then surely we've got your dad convinced too. She's smarted than him." I joke. Riley chuckles a bit and walks into the bathroom to change. SHe emerges again with a simple black top and shorts. "Hot." I mumer. SHe smirks and walks over to me.

"You know, at some point, this isn't practicing." She points out. I put my hands on her waist and pull her closer, her waist connecting with mine. "And what's this issue with that?" I practically whisper. She looks into me eyes, switcing from them and my lips.

"Are you two coming?" Topanga interupts. Riley turns to face her mother but doesnt pull away from me.

"Yeah, come on."

 

Riley and I sit on opposite ends of the table, eating in silence, when we hear a knock on the door. "Can you answer it, im gonna get my shoes." Riley says, standing. I nod and walk over to the door

"Hi! My name is Victor, I'm supposed to be taking Maya and Riley on a nature walk. You Maya?" He asks. A wide grin spreads across my face looking over the boy. Great hair, great skin, great muscles, he's just... Great.

"I am Maya." I answer, smirking. Riley emerges from our shared room with shoes and her hair now up in a ponytail.

"Damn." I mumble under my breathe.

"And I'm Riley." She says when she reaches us.

"Great, now that we're all here, lets go!"

 

*****

The entire walk consist of me ignoring absolutely everything Vic has to say about every stupid leaf we pass and instead flirting with him. I learn that his parents actually own this place, but he's working here so he doesn't have to rely on them for money. So now he's rich and hardworking Vic. Really really liking Vic.

When we reach our cabin again, I lean against the doorframe to allow Riley to pass me to get inside so I can have a moment alone with him. Instead of doing so, Riley approaches me directly and presses her body against mine. She hesitates for a moment, then presses her lips on mine, clearly not caring about the other body here. Not that I'm complaining. Every thought of Vic is wiped from my mind as Rileys hand reaches up to grip my hair.

And then she does something new.

Riley tugs a bit at my hair, making my head tilt back a bit and my mouth open in surprise. She immediately presses her tongue into my mouth and i almost gasp. That was very much on purpose. She almost smirks into the kiss, before pulling away from me completely and walking inside without a word. I lean on the wall to support myself, breathless and frozen in shock.

And then I remember Vic. I look up at him, and he looks just as confused as I am. "I think Im gonna go..." He says. I nod, not really sure what else to say.

"You're very lucky to have a girl like her." He says, before finally walking away. I feel my heart drop.

When i finally manage to walk inside i see Riley sitting on on the couch.

"And what the hell was that?" I yell. Riley turns her head to look at me, not even bothering to stand. "I was stopping you from making a mistake." She says sternly. I roll my eyes. "You can't date anyone while we're here, you'll ruin the bet." She says more calmly.

"You dont get to decide that, i knew what i was doing." Riley stands and walks over to me. "And if you didn't? How were you planning on explaining that to my parents? Neither of us are dating anyone." I hesitate.

"Even if you're right, you could've talked to me instead of, oh i don't know, shoving your tongue down my throat?"

"And would you have listened?" She asks. My nostrils flare, but I have to admit, shes right. "Okay then. I took matters into my own hands."

I sigh, defeated. "Fine." Riley smiles and sits down again.

"Im actually flattered you were so jealous you felt the need to shove your tongue down my throat." I say, following her. She laughs at my comment.

"How can i be jealous that my fake girlfriend likes a guy?" She asks. I shrug and sit next to her. "Maybe we've been practicing too much. You're falling for me." I smirk. She shoves me playfully. "Oh please miss 'I wanna be the big spoon'. You're falling for me. Is it my eyes?" Riley bats her eyes at me.

"Yeah, sure. And you're actually not a bad kisser." I comment mindlessly. She looks at me but doesn't say anything. When i turn to look at her, she's watching me intently. "You're not so bad yourself." She murmurs. A small smile tugs on the corner of my lips. "Yeah." I reply.

She licks her lips and i feel familiar butterflies fluttering around in my stomach. Not really wanting to resist, i lean forward and kiss her. This one is much different from the rest. It feels... Genuine. Like we're trying to tell each other something, instead on trying to convince people around us of something. I take the time to notice how soft her lips are, and they taste sweet, like she sprinkled sugar on them. Her hands rest on my leg, and I feel my heart speed up even more in my chest. She's first to pull away, but she remains close enough so i can still feel her breathe on my nose.

"Sorry." I mumble. I swallow and wait for her to say something, anything that'll tell me i didn't just fuck up majorly.

"It's okay." She mutters against me. Her eyes never leaving mine. I nod a bit and pull away from her completely.

"Um, Im gonna go for a walk." I stumble out. I tie up my boots and practically run out the door.

What just happened? Lets review the facts, shall we? I kissed Riley. Not new. I liked it. Not new. I liked it that much? Kind of new. This can't be real. I can't possibly have feelings for Riley can I?

Oh, fuck. I have feelings for Riley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Victor aka Vic is Jake T. Austin btw and he will be seen again. You won't like him at first, but trust me, you'll love him soon.


	5. New Information

I'm screwed. Theres no way in hell I'll survive a summer pretending to date my crush, no capable human could. I stumble around mindlessly until i find a tree to sit by. A lake stretches out in front of me and i sigh at the peaceful setting. I really don't think I can sleep with her now. But ironically, thats what i want to do most right now. So how do I handle this?

I'm gonna die. Thats how I'm handling this. I'm gonna die. I've gotta call it off. Ive gotta tell Luther theres no way i can sleep with her. Now that i think about it, it wasn't ever the best idea. I love a challenge but i don't see how i could ever get Riley into bed with me.

  
I only return to the cabin when Riley text me, telling me her parents are wondering where I am. When I walk inside, they're all seated around the table, eating. "Care to join us?" Topanga says. I glance at Riley who nods towards my seat and gives me a small smile.

"How much trouble am I in?" I whisper to her once I sit down. "You're fine, they were more worried than angry." She whispers back. I look at her and smile before attending to my food.

Riley waits until her parents are gone to ask. "So what were you thinking about?" I raise an eyebrow at her in question.

"Oh come on. Ive known you how long? You go on long walks when you need to think. What were you thinking about?" She reasons. Damn is she persistent.

"Nothing, just," I hesitate before grabbing some pajamas to change into to distract myself. "Nothing." I repeat, and walk into the bathroom and close the door before she can say anything else.

 

2 am. Its 2 am and I'm still not asleep. Riley rests peacefully next to me and I realize I'm too aware of her next to me to fall asleep. I crawl out of the bed and make my way into the living room to fall asleep on the couch.

I wake up again to a pressing weight on my stomach. "God, what the-" I stop when I realize Riley is sitting on my chest. "Why didnt you sleep with me?" She asks.

"I thought we should have dinner first. Why are you on me?" I retort. She shimmies a bit so now she's on my legs and lays down. "I missed you." She says into my neck. I smile a bit at the contact before realizing this isn't okay. Riley shimmies her hips forward against me and my cheeks flush red.

"Why have dinner when you can skip to desert?" She whispers. I freak out and shove her off of me and onto the floor.

"Gahhh! What is wrong with you?" I scream. She laughs. "I'm joking. And OWW." She exaggerates. What did she expect? You cant say that to people who have a crush on you after just waking them up. When I look around I notice its still dark out. "What time is it?" I ask.

"Like 3 am." She replies, rubbing her head. What the fuck? "Then why am I awake?" I ask. She gets up and sits next to me on the couch. "I wanted to play truth or dare." She says.

Oh hell no. "How about we play 'you clearly got me fucked up'? Since you thought that was gonna happen?" I suggest instead. She groans and pulls on my arm. "Come on. If you play with me, I'll owe you one no questions asked." She offers. I ponder a bit. That really could come in handy.

"Fine, okay." I say reluctantly. She smiles.

"Truth or dare?" She asks. I shrug. "Dare." I say absentmindedly.

"Do whatever you want to most in this moment." She says quietly. The air around us thickens. "Are you sure?" I ask. Dammit, why did I say that? She nods in response and I weigh my options.

"Promise we dont have to talk about it after." I demand. She nods "Not if you don't want to." She agrees.

"Okay, stand up." I gesture with my hands for her to stand and stand in front of her. She watches my hands as i carefully reach fir her waist and pull her closer until her body is presses against mine.

I know nothing good ever happens after two am. I know this is exhaustion speaking, i knwo im going to regret this in the morning, I know. But right now all i know is i want to kiss her and kiss her and kiss her.

I close the gap between our lips and sigh into her mouth. She taste like waterfalls of pure joy against me and I smile a bit onto her lips. She dips her tongue into my mouth and retreats immediately, coaxing me to follow. She leads me into our room. Her arms fall around my shoulders and she pulls me down until I'm laying on top of her on the bed. My mouth travels to her neck and she starts to moan below me. I smile into her skin and start sucking and biting more intently at her skin so she does it again. "Maya." She moans.

 

"Maya."

 

"Maya!"

 

I scream and hit the floor. "Dammit, finally!" Riley exclaims. I rub my head and look up at Riley. "What?" I say aloud. "Its noon! You wouldn't wake up. And something tells me you don't want to. I look around the living room, still confused. "Why was I on the couch?" I ask. Riley shrugs and walks away from me as i stand. "When I woke up thats where you were." She says simply.

"And we didn't play truth or dare last night?" I ask carefully. She shakes her head. "Definitely not. You must've dreamt it. What happened?" She asks. I imagine Riley moaning beneath me and my cheeks go red.

"Nothing. Um, you dared me to run outside naked." I lie quickly. She comes back into the living room carrying a plate of salad. "Eat." She says, handing it to me.

"You got me fucked up." I reply, pushing the plate away. I get up to go to the kitchen for real food. "Ooh, do i smell cookies?" I open the oven and there is indeed a warm batch of peanut butter cookies inside. I grab two and take a bite of one in Riley's face. "No!" She exclaims angrily. "You cant have cookies for breakfast. Its not healthy." I take another bite. "Im healthy, just look at me." I lift my shirt and start doing body rolls as I chew to prove my point.

Riley slaps my cookie to the floor. "That doesn't make you healthy." She says. I groan an open the fridge. "How about an orange?" I smirk. She nods. "I guess thats fine." She agrees. I snap open a can of orange soda and smirk as i take a sip. "No!" She groans, taking the can from me.

"How about this. I'll eat your stupid salad, if you invite Victor over here." I smirk. She immediately groans in response. "Maya, i already told you, theres no way You're dati-"

"You know he likes you, right?" I interrupt. "H-he does?" She stutters. I nod. "After you decided to shove your tongue down my throat he said I was "lucky to have you" or some bullshit." I admit. She shakes her head. "Doesn't matter." She groans. "No dating."

"Im not saying you gotta ride himthrough the gates of heaven. I'm saying invite him over." I urge. Riley rolls her eyes at my comment.

"Fine, but no funny business." She agrees. I pick up the plate of salad and peck her cheek before walking away. "I hate you." She mutters. "Love you too babe." I reply.

  
Late when Vic comes over I manage to convince them to play truth or dare. Time to make my dreams come true.

Thirty minutes into the game I regret this plan. Victor is basically drooling all over Riley an seemingly ignoring the fact that im here, much less that we're 'dating'.

"So Riley, truth or dare?" Vic says, smirking. I roll my eyes at his flirty attitude and wait for him to say something that'll probably irritate me.

"Dare." Riley shrugs. Ive rolled my eyes so many times during this game I'm surprised they haven't rolled out of my head.

"I dare you to kiss me." He says. All I see is red. "Okay, that's it. Get out." I yell. Vic clearly is surprised by my outburst. "Yeah. You heard me. Get out before I punch your teeth down your throat." He nods quicky and scrambles to his feet and out of the door.

"I'm guessing you regret that huh?" She smirks. I groan. "Oh please. If he didn't say it, you were going to." I accuse. She gives me a shit eating grin. "Yeah, probably. Because I knew you'd make him leave." She says, and I'm almost angry at her for that. "You knew I'd be angry?" I ask. She nods and pecks my cheek before going to our room. 

So if she knows that, does she know it's jealousy?

  
***Two weeks later

"We really shouldn't do this." Riley say, lightly grabbing my arm. I smile and roll my eyes. "One lap, it wont even take long! Whoever the idiot was that left the keys clearly wont mind." I crawl onto the jet ski and start it up. "Come on!" I encourage her. Riley grins and I know Ive won. She crawls on behind be, wrapping her arms around my waist and I rev up once, twice, before shooting us across the lake. She screams in my ear as the water flies around us.

When we get to the cabin we both collapse on the couch, exhausted from todays activities. "I'm wet." Riley breathes tiredly. I almost ask her a follow up question until I remember were both wet from the water. "I know." I reply. She turns over so shes facing me. "Dry me off?" She asks. I groan. "Tired." I mumble. I try swatting at her stomach so that the droplets of water will go away, but it doesnt work. "Please?" She mutters. I dont reply and instead get up to find a towel. When i return, i kneel in front of her and start towel drying her skin. I stop breathing entirely when I start drying her legs and stomach. Her baby blue bikini mocks me. "All done." I mutter, draping the towel across her. She reply with a light snore.

"Of course." I mutter. I muster of the rest of my strength to carry her bridal style to out shared bed, before I crawl in next to her and quickly fall asleep.

When I wake up, the first thing I notice is Riley isnt next to me. I get up and stretch a bit before I hear it. Voices in the living room. I follow the sound, not caring im still in my bikini so see Riley sitting with Vic in the middle of the room.

"Excuse me?" I say, catching there attention. Riley quickly gets to her feet and pushes me out of his sight into the hall. "Explain." I demand immediately. "He came over to apologize and I invited him in." She says quickly. "And nothing was happening." I roll my eyes. "Riley, you're not dating him, we've gone over this!" I exclaim.

"But-" "NO! No buts! This is your rule, you're not breaking it for the guy i liked first!" Riley peaks around to see if he's still here before turning her attention back to me. "Fine. You're right. But what if he makes a move?" She asks. I smirk a bit and grab her wrists and dragging her back into the main room.

"Alright listen up." I start sternly. "This is my girl. Mine. You don't touch her." I her Riley towards me by her waist and kiss her. She smiles on my lips and warm flows through me. Just as soon as i release her she kisses me again. "Just wanna make sure he gets it." She mumbles on my lips. I smile and go back into our room.

Just as soon as i do, jealous thoughts invade my mind. They're totally making out right now, i can feel it. I can smell it. I quickly rush into the living room to see they're just talking. Okay, this is fine.

I quickly pull out my phone and dial Luther.

"Whats up? You guys do it yet?" He asks. "No. Actually, I wanna call it off. I can't do it." I say quickly. There's silence for a good while before he says, "You like her, don't you?" I groan and rub my temples. "How do you do that?" I ask.

Theres laughter for a solid five minutes.

"Then go for it." He says eventually. "What? Yeah, thats not happening. Riley's very straight and actually into a guy right now." I explain.

"No she's not." He says, more seriously now. "What?"

"Rileys not straight, shes bi. She told me like three months ago. Did you not know?" He asks. My heart starts to race. Why am I just hearing this?

"I... Gotta go." I mumble. I press end without waiting for a reply and stumbke into the living room, dazed from this new information.

"You. Out." I say, pointing between Vic and the door. His smile fades and he gives Riley a look before muttering a quick goodbye to her and leaving.

"What was that? We weren't doing anything." Riley says angrily. I pace back in forth in front in her, knowing if i try to speak before calming myself down a bit all that will come out is an outpour of swear word.

"Why didn't you tell me you were into girls?" I ask eventually. She tenses up and I know its true. I groan and straddle her lap, before pressings a wet kiss to her lips. She kisses back just as hungrily and I don't hold back as I usually do. Her hands grip my waist and pull me closer to her, as if that's possible. We're a panting mess of lip biting and desperate grabbing. When I pull away she's clearly confused. "Did you like that?" I ask. She doesn't reply and i get up and start pacing again.

"I, umm. I didn't tell you because at the time... I had a crush on you." She says shamefully. Damn, isn't it great how the world works? "Are... you... KIDDING ME?" I scream. Riley is shaking and i almost feel guilty for scaring her like this.

 

Almost.

 

"I swear I'm over it I just... I really didn't want you to hate me." She begs. "Don't you think this would've been something to tell me before we made this bet? And now we're, we're kissing all the time and... And..." It dawns on me as I'm speaking that I'm just as bad, if not worse for not telling Riley about my newfound feelings for her. "And... I gotta go." I mutter. Riley doesn't say a word, probably still in shock, as I slip on my shoes and practically fly out the door.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally the thing that Vic said that pissed Maya off so much was "I dare you and Maya to kiss." which comes off as pervy but I changed it because I couldn't see RiIey forgiving someone for something like that and for the sake of Maya's jealousy, which is why it's so short and not so well written. Also there's probably gonna be two maybe three chapters after this.


	6. Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apple ciroc is the only alcohol I've ever had but Ive had it many times.

I walk around aimlessly until I find myself in front of a familiar tree and slump down, sitting in silence for awhile before I break down, crying my eyes out. How could things get so complicated? She liked me... past tense. And like her. Like, current tense. And we're kissing a the time and...

I hear footsteps approaching moments later. I breifly look up from the comforting space between my arms to see Vic standing above me. "Whats wrong?" He asks. I put my head back down and ignore him. I here footsteps again, then hes sitting next to me. "Did something happen with you and you're girlfriend?" He asks.

 

"She's not my girlfriend." I groan. He doesnt ask anymore questions so we just sit together in silence.

 

And him. She likes him. And he obviously likes her. And I can't do anything about. Even if I could somehow stop her from liking him, I can't even imagine her forgiving me for yelling at her the way I did. And leaving her like that all broken. I can't be surprised if she never forgives me for making her feel the way she did.

 

"Do you wanna go somewhere?" He asks. I nod silently. He stands up and offers his hand to me, pulling me up with him. We walk in silence and he leads me to a cabin, and as soon as we're inside he offers me a drink. "Yeah, okay." I murmer. He goes into the kitchen and pulls a bottle of Apple Ciroc from under the sink. I look around. It's simple enough. Similiar to me and Rileys, excpet more decor.

 

"Alcohol. You're an angel." I sigh, sitting down on his couch. He chuckles and brings over two glasses and the entire bottle. The first cup goes down hard, but it just get easier from there.

 

***

 

The first thing I notice when I open my eyes is how dark it is out. I stretch a bit, and reach over for my phone. I cringe and groan at the brightness and immediately turn it down. The next thing I notice is my notifications. 3 voicemais and 12 text messages, all from Riley. I press play on the first one and press my phone to my ear. Rileys trembling voice fils my head, apologizing through sniffles and hiccups. I end it before it finished and delete the rest. I never wanna hear her like that again, and I definitely never want to be the cause of it again.

 

The third thing I notice is my lack of clothes. I shoot up in the forgein bed and take a look around the room. My clothes are in a messy pile in the corner, and I'm only wearing my bra and underwear. And next to me is definitely an underdressed Vic. I leap out of bed and immediately redress, frantically throwing cothes over my body. In the process I find a marker on the floor and quickly draw a mustache on Vic's face. Even in crisis I'm funny.

 

I check my phone for the time when I'm halfway out the door. 3 am, of course. I turn on the light on my phone to light my path and carefully treck back to Riley and I's shared cabin, all while trying to remember everything that happened before I woke up, with no luck. When I find mysef outside of our door, I take a breathe before stepping in.

It's completely dark and quiet, and I start to worry Riley isn't even here, until I hear a small sound from the bedroom. I tiptoe down the hall to see she's curled into a ball in the center of the bed, laying restlessly. She looks like she cried herself to sleep, and my heart breaks at the sight. I slip off my shoes and crawl into the bed with her without a word. She immediately relaxes under my touch, and sighs contently.

 

I hold her as she sleeps until the sun starts to rise, and I notice a change in her breathing.

 

"When did you wake up?" I whisper onto her ear. She moves closer to me and sighs.

"I never went to sleep. I was too worried about you, and when you came back, I didn't want to."

SHe moves to get up but I tighten my hold on her, and she stills again.

"Please don't." I whisper. If she gets up, we have to continue fighting. And I really don't want to fight with her like that ever again. She settles back into my loving arms, and we lay together in silence. My hand rest across her chest and I notice the careful beating of her heart. It's relaxing. She feels like home. And I want to feel like this forever.

"I'm so sorry." Riley pleads quietly after awhile. She turns in my arms so she's facing me now.

"I should've told you... But I was afraid you would react the way you did. I'm sorry." She moves forward so her face is buried in my chest and I protectively pull her closer.

"I'm sorry too." I murmur into her hair.

"I never wanted to make you feel that way. And I'm sorry if I made you feel like I don't like the fact that you like girls. I promise you I don't have a problem with it." I pull her hair slightly so she leans back and looks at me.

"I love you, whether you like girls or not."

Tears start to form in her eyes and I kissed her nose, forehead, and both her cheeks, while whispering comforting words to her, and she says "I love you too." into my chest.

"I'll never make you feel like that again, I promise."

 

When we do get around to moving its only because Rileys phone buzzes.

"It's Vic. He says you left something in his cabin." Rileys says, raising an eyebrow.

"You were with him last night?" She asks, and moves to stand.

"Umm, I was there for a few hours." I say vaguely. She glances at me as she starts to strip herself of yesterday outfit, but doesn't say anything else.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go get whatever that is." I stutter, and get ready to leave again.

"I'll be back soon, promise."

***

"You left this." Vic says, handing me a sharpie. I grin slightly when I see my artwork is still there, but remembering how I woke up this morning makes my smile fall.

 

"Funny. So why am I really here?" I ask, pushing past him and inside the cabin.

"I thought we should talk about last night." He closes the door behind himself and directs me toward the couch.

 

"What about it?" I groan, taking a seat. He told his eyes and sits next to me, but keeping his distance.

"Well, you were really upset and-"

"Yeah, I honestly don't care that we hooked up, it's not important, and you don't tell Riley." I demand, cutting him off. His eyes immediately go wide and he's lost for words, until he starts to laugh.

"Are you insane? I would never hook up with a drunk chick. I just made you go to sleep here because we were both too drunk to get you to your cabin safely. Alcohol doesn't remove my morals." She says. I shake my head in disbelief.

"Yeah. You're right. I'm sorry, I just woke up and assumed-"

"Assuming isn't good, which is why I have you here, to explain what made you so upset. When you were drunk you have me bits and pieces but I can't figure out for the life of me who Luther is, why you're giving him head, and how Riley isn't actually your girlfriend. I tried, but I couldn't come up with anything good."

He leans back and gives me an expecting look.

"And you think I'm just going to tell you everything?" I say, crossing my arms defensively. He shrugs.

"Yeah, why not? I'm a good listener, promise." He smiles and I almost trust him.

"None of this goes to Riley?" I ask quietly. He crosses his heart with his finger.

"You have my word."

***

"We gotta tell Riley." He says as soon as I'm finished. I'm sure to tell him every detail, about the bet, Riley hiding her sexuality, and even my dream.

"What, no! Why on earth would we do that?" I declare.

"Because you're clearly in love with each other, and you should be together. Like, right now!"

I almost wanna slap this guy.

"You crazy or something? She doesn't like me like that." He rolls his eyes.

"You're blind. She thinks she's over but she's totally not. She loves you like crazy. If she was over you, she would've have had any problem telling you she was into girls in the first place." He deduces. I try my best to hide my surprise at the logic in his statement.

"Well, even if that's true, what if she doesn't want to risk our friendship?" I cross my arms and await his answer.

"She was willing to make out with you or a summer."

This guy makes some really good points.

"Yeah, okay. So, I have a shot." I nod. I take a moment to process, and a large smile grows on my face. Yeah. It's possible I could end up with Riley.

"But we can't just run over there. This had gotta be big." I add. Vic nods.

"How big we talking?" He asks.

"We're talking huge." I grin. I grab my phone to send Riley a quick text telling her I'm fine, and put it away again.

"We've got a lot of work to do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter should be last (and wont take a month)


	7. We’re Almost There

"Mr. and Mrs. Matthews, I am asking permission to ask your daughter out." I say to them. They look at each other, then back at me.

"Can you elaborate, becuase as far as I could tell, you two were already dating." Cory says, crossing his arms. I chuckle at that statement and shrug. Topanga rolls her eyes.

"Oh please, anyone with eyes could see they weren't." She exclaims.

I almost get whiplash at how fast I double take.

"You knew? why didn't you say anything?" I question. She shrugs.

"I don't know what game you two were playing, but I could tell it was an act." She admits. I nod, and make a mental note to ask her for details later. And also to research how to find out if someones a witch. It would explain a lot.

"So, do I have your permission?" I request again. There's a smile on both of their faces.

"Of course you have our permission. There's no one better for her than you." Topanga says.

"Wait wait wait, now I'm not sure if thats true." Cory says, and I give him a flabergasted look.

"You didnt have a problem the first time!" I exclaim. He leans forward and squints at me.

"No, I didn't say anything the first time. Because it had already happened. But now I get to intervene before it does." he grins his usual childish grin and I close my eyes, willing away my annoyance with him. This is practically my father in law, I need to be calm.

"Cory, what complaints could you possibly have?" his wife asks him, and he grins his goofy smile. "It's Maya were talking about."

"Well, I'm glad you asked. Maya Hart is a good best friend to Riley because she's a bad influence and sometimes leads Riley out of the way of danger. But the way I see it, letting them date is throwing Riley into danger. She's Maya. Plus, what about sleepovers? I don't trust her." He dramatically crosses his arms and turns his head.

"Mr. Matthews. With all due respect, You let Lucas, a boy who was kicked out of his entire school go on a date with you daughter. But you can't trust the girl you practically raised yourself? Plus, if it'll make you feel better, I'll sleep on the floor during our sleepovers." I offer. He shoots me a knowing look.

"You will do no such thing." He counters. I consider a comeback but I know it's useles. He's right. There's no way I'm going to date Riley, spend the night with her, and not sleep in her bed.

"Okay you're right, but come on. If you can't trust your daughter with me, then who can you trust?" I pout and hope up and down he agrees. Of course I'm going to ask her out even if he doesn't, but I'd rather not do the sneaking around thing, plus I want the beginning of my relationship with my possible future wife to start on the best terms possible.

"Of course I'm okay with you dating my daughter. No one is better for her than you." I blink.

"Then why'd you say no at first?"

"I like to be stubborn sometimes and it's been awhile.”

——————

The next step was to plan it. I had the basic outline. Large confession of love, flowers, music, the works. Really I jus needed a location. It'd be great to do this at the bay window, but we’re on vacation.

"Well, I have a bay window you can borrow." Vic suggests.

"Borrow?"

"There are bay windows in the more deluxe cabins, you can go there." Vic pulls a key ring out of his pocket, selects one and takes it off to give me. I smile as I take it from his hands.

"That's great! I can set that place up while Riley waits at our cabin, she'll love it!" I say excitedly. I wrap my arms around Vic and pull him into a bone crushing hug.

"You know, there are ways to thank people without sending them to the hospital." He gasps, and when I let go he takes in an exaggerated breathe of air.

"And you!” I almost scream excitedly. “You can distract her while I'm doing all of this!" I’m bouncing on the balls of her feet grinning, and Vic smiles down at me.

"Hey, I hope this all works out in your favor." Vic nods, patting me on the back. I nod.

“Right of course. This is gonna be great!”

Vic gives me simple directions to a cabin and we do last minute touch ups on my ‘speech’

”If this doesn’t work, you can shoot your shot buddy.” I joke. He laughs at that.

”It’ll work. Don’t worry.” He gives me a reassuring hug and I sigh.

”Speak of the devil.” Vic pulls his phone out of his pocket. “Riley just texted me.” He’s silent for a second and he looks at his phone.

”She wants me to come over.” He furrows his eyebrows.

”Just go, distract her. I’ll finish all this up. Text you when I’m ready?” 

He gives me a salute and exits, leaving me alone in his cabin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapters in Riley’s POV


End file.
